Sucesos Inexplicables
by Caittlyn
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando despiertas en la cama de un hospital y no recuerdas lo que te sucedió? ¿O lo que recuerdas no encaja con lo que te dicen? Akane se encuentra en una disyuntiva. ¿Logrará encontrar la respuesta? Lean y entérense.


**_Bien. _**

**_Por aquí me tienen de nuevo molestando, de repente se me ocurrió este loco One-shot acerca de esta pareja. Está un poquito extraño pero en fin, espero que aún así les guste y espero su opinión. Algún día tendrá continuación, ya se darán cuenta por que razón lo digo. _**

**_En fin, se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos o comentarios despectivos. _**

**_Aclaro que es un Universo Alternativo. _**

**_Sin nada más que decir, cuídense y hasta la próxima.  
><em>**

**SUCESOS INEXPLICABLES.**

**Capítulo Único.**

Se sentía ligera.

Como una pluma.

Parecía flotar… la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que se sentía bien y no deseaba despertar si esto era un sueño.

Poco recordaba de lo que sucedió.

Solo recordó que corría bajo la lluvia, luego el puente y después de eso… cayendo hacia el vacío…

Luego se sintió ligera.

No recordaba nada más… o ¡Sí! Unos fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura.

Abrió sus ojos color avellana. Encontrándose con un el cielo falso de la habitación, completamente blanco y el resto era del mismo color.

Sabía donde se encontraba…

En un hospital.

Como los odiaba… le traían recuerdos desagradables, cosas que deseaba olvidar, porque simplemente le gustaría regresar el tiempo y poder revertir los hechos…

Pero simplemente, era imposible.

Si hay algo que no se puede cambiar en esta vida, es: El pasado y La muerte.

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

Se sintió angustiada, trató de hacerlo nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

La puerta se abrió revelando a la figura de una chica, vestía un uniforme blanco. Se trataba de una enfermera, de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

− ¡Por fin despiertas! – habló con tono jovial la chica.

Quiso hablar pero tenía la boca reseca y apenas balbuceó incomprensible.

− ¡Oh! Permíteme – dijo tomando un vaso y llenándolo con agua y ayudándole a beber – Has pasado mucho tiempo dormida, hasta llegamos a pensar que no despertarías.

La miró confundida.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

− ¿A… a que… te… refieres? – su voz era casi inaudible, pero increíblemente la enfermera la escuchó perfectamente.

− Llevas seis meses en coma – contestó – Cuando llegaste aquí, tu estado era de gravedad.

− ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué… fue… lo… que… me… pasó?

− ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – inquirió la chica, solo recibió una negación como respuesta – Te cortaste las venas, cuando llegaste aquí ya habías perdido la mayor parte de tu sangre. Eso te envió a un estado de coma y tuvieron que hacerte transfusiones desde entonces. Y para ser sincera creímos que no despertarías, no pensamos que estarías tanto tiempo dormida.

Bien, eso explicaba el por qué, estaba en el hospital.

− ¿Por eso… por eso no puedo moverme?

Su voz se iba aclarando poco a poco, eso ya era un alivio. Aunque aún sentía la garganta rasposa y la lengua como hinchada.

− Eso y que has pasado seis meses en esa cama. Poco a poco irás recuperando movilidad y sensibilidad – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, suspiró con alivio al escucharlo de ella – Tu familia ha venido a verte en un par de veces…

Es verdad, su familia debió preocuparse.

− Akane… - llamó la enfermera, la chica la miró –…tu familia ha estado muy preocupada, sobretodo tu padre.

− Lo sé…

− Ukyo, llámame Ukyo – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa alegre – Debo ir a avisar al médico de turno y a tu familia.

Le dijo, Akane asintió. Siendo eso lo único que podía hacer por el momento y la observó marcharse.

Aunque se sentía cansada, decidió esperar al médico para ver lo que tenía que decir.

− **0 −**

Dos semanas después fue dada de alta, su familia llegó al siguiente día de haber despertado.

Tanto su padre como sus hermanas se encontraban felices de que haya despertado.

La visitaban casi todos los días.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en casa, aún se sentía débil y subió al segundo piso con ayuda de su padre. En verdad su perdida de sangre fue muy importante y casi la deja en coma de por vida.

Pero… había algo en esa historia que no encajaba.

¿Cortarse las venas? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

En verdad no le entraba eso en la cabeza y seguía sin entender. Además no encajaba con sus recuerdos.

Ella corriendo, la lluvia, el puente… el vacío y… esos brazos fuertes y cálidos envolviendo su cintura.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, realmente no podía pensar en esos momentos.

Se acomodó en la cama y se durmió, esperaba que pronto pudiera entender el porqué hizo semejante estupidez.

− **0 − **

Se encontraba en su estudio, cómodamente en su sillón de cuero.

Tomándose una copa de Bourbon, observaba por la ventana la caída del sol. El cielo se tiñó de un suave tono naranja y los últimos rayos del sol apenas tocaban los rosales y pasto del jardín.

Un espectáculo hermoso, sin duda alguna.

Escuchó unos pasos y dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta.

La cual se abrió a los pocos segundos.

− Hola Ukyo.

− A ti nadie te sorprende – habló ella haciendo una mueca llena de fastidio, el rió en voz baja.

− Los años me han dado experiencia en ello, Ukyo – respondió él – Y dime ¿Cómo está ella?

La castaña rió con gracia.

− Ya me extrañaba… fue dada de alta esta mañana. La llevaron directamente a su casa, no he sabido nada más.

Él asintió.

− ¿Creyó lo que le dijiste?

− No por completo, es una chica lista Ranma. Sé que tendrá recuerdos y esos no podrás borrarlos.

− No pienso hacerlo. Hay cosas que me preocupan más que los recuerdos que pueda tener.

Ukyo frunció el ceño sin comprender.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Aún eres una novata, pero la razón es obvia.

Ella lo miró con molestia.

− Deja de decir eso ¿quieres? – habló con disgusto – Y sé lo que quieres decir, ¿Crees que se de cuenta pronto?

− No estoy seguro. Su resistencia genera dudas, por eso no lo sé.

Su voz sonaba bastante preocupada.

− Necesito que la vigilen para ver que sucede.

− Yo lo haré en el hospital y Ryoga en su casa, será más fácil.

Ranma asintió.

− Por cierto, Shampoo te ha buscado como desesperada toda la tarde. Quién sabe que le picó esta vez.

La castaña sonrió y se retiró.

Ranma le dio, el último trago a su copa y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

En verdad se encontraba preocupado por esa chica, solamente esperaba que no sucediera lo que pensaba.

Maldecía a todos esos inconscientes.

− **0 − **

Eran las ocho de la mañana, debía ir al hospital.

Tenía terapias para agilizar un poco su movilidad, aún le costaba caminar y coordinar sus movimientos. Además debía hacerse chequeos, según el médico para cerciorarse de cualquier anomalía.

Francamente se le hacía absurdo, solo necesitaba recuperar su movilidad y coordinación.

Sin embargo como no era médico, no podía discutirlo.

Nabiki la llevó hasta al hospital y se disculpó con ella por no poder quedarse, no obstante prometió volver por ella al mediodía. Akane le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaría bien.

Suspiró con tranquilidad cuando la observó irse, se sintió con más libertad. Ya que en su casa desarrollaron un gusto por no dejarla sola ni un instante y este era el primer instante en el que ella se encontraba sin que la vigilaran.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala de rehabilitación. Aunque con la silla de ruedas no era tan difícil, más en el fondo deseaba no tener que usarla y poder caminar de nuevo.

Se sentía como una inútil, aunque los médicos le dijeron que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera movilidad de nuevo en las piernas. Finalmente llegó al lugar, solo debía esperar a la terapeuta.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la habitación entró un hombre… que la dejó prácticamente sin habla.

No encontraba palabras para describirlo… era demasiado… perfecto.

Poseedor de unos hermosos ojos color cobalto. Cabello negro azabache, curiosamente atado en una trenza y piel ligeramente bronceada.

La miró y sonrió.

¡Por Dios! Esa sonrisa… era… extremadamente sensual.

− Buenos días Srita. Tendo.

Y su voz era extremadamente ronca y varonil.

Su respiración se aceleró y sintió un vacío en su estómago.

A lo mejor era porque no había desayunado.

− Buenos días…

− Saotome, Ranma Saotome – se presentó tendiéndole la mano, que ella aceptó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al experimentar lo frío de su tacto.

− Estos días supliré a la Dra. Yamamoto, ya que está de vacaciones.

Le informó, Akane asintió comprendiendo. Más no dijo nada, solo espero que los enfermeros llegaran para que la colocaran en la camilla.

Lo cual no fue necesario, Ranma la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en la camilla. Akane lo miró con impresión y…

¡Un momento!

Esa sensación… esa calidez… la conocía.

Fue la misma que sintió antes de caer al vacío.

¿Pero como…?

Dejó de pensar en cuanto las manos de Ranma se posaron en sus piernas, los movimientos eran paulatinos y firmes. Aunque lo hacia con una sutileza sin igual.

Se suponía que era un movimiento sencillo, doblar y estirar su pierna. No obstante, hasta eso tan sencillo se le hacia erótico.

Se imaginó como se sentirían esas manos sobre su cuerpo… recorriéndolo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

¿Pero que hacía? Fantaseando con su médico, era una completa estupidez. Además, él jamás se fijaría en ella.

Él parecía del tipo de hombres, a los que les gustaban las mujeres sofisticadas y hermosas… perfectas en todos los sentidos.

De esas que hacen dietas y cuidan hasta el mínimo detalle de su aspecto.

Vanidosas.

Ella no era nada de eso, ni siquiera cuidaba su dieta.

Solía salir a correr en las mañanas, pero más que por estética. Lo hacía por salud y estrés.

Inspiró con desaliento.

Ranma la contempló unos minutos, parecía inmersa en su mundo. Donde él por más que lo intentó no pudo entrar. Aunque realmente no era necesario, sus ojos avellana hablaban por ella.

Lucían tristes y apagados. No le gustaba verlos así, siempre eran alegres y vivaces.

La terapia terminó y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Una de esas que dejaban deslumbrado a cualquiera, y él no era la excepción.

Su padre llegó por ella, a Nabiki se le hizo tarde y debía atender la reunión que se le presentó.

− **0 − **

Las siguientes dos semanas, fueron una completa tortura para Akane. En verdad cada toque, era como una caricia ardiente. A veces pensaba que lo hacía a propósito, solo para tentarla o alentarla.

Sinceramente no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo.

Trataba de ignorar las sensaciones que despertaba en ella, ese calor que despertaba en ella.

¡Y lo hacia! Pero claro, a cambio debía tomar duchas de agua fría.

Claro que pensaba que solamente era ella.

Que equivocada estaba, Ranma pasaba por lo mismo y no le quedaba de otra más que ir a darse una ducha bien fría en los baños del hospital.

Y este día no era la excepción, aunque claro… sería el último.

Se sorprendió la manera en que ella se recuperó y también se preocupó.

Su rápida recuperación solo significaba una cosa.

Que su mayor temor… se hacía realidad. Y nada podía hacer ya, más que esperar.

Aunque si había algo que extrañaría, eran esas conversaciones tan amenas y despreocupadas que tenían. Aunque sinceramente él prefería mucho más escucharla hablar.

Su voz dulce y esa hermosa sonrisa, brindándole paz inmediata.

Adoraba escucharla, ver sus hermosos ojos avellana, toda ella era un encanto.

Pero… por su bien, era mejor mantenerse alejado. Ese día terminó sus ejercicios, sin tentarla. Solo quería escucharla hablar y así lo hizo.

Se despidieron.

No la volvió a ver.

Por lo menos… no en la cercanía.

Solo de lejos. Necesitaba asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

Aunque… con frecuencia el destino se ensaña y termina jugando a tu favor…

Quién sabía y tal vez en un futuro cercano… en uno muy cercano.

Volviera a unirlos.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
